


Miénteme

by NaghiTan



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 03:02:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1140677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaghiTan/pseuds/NaghiTan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Los días de otoño eran para él un motivo de asco, ver a toda esa gente comprando regalos para navidad era por lo mas irritante.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miénteme

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de  **Naruto/Naruto Shippuden** no me pertenecen, son de  **Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Miénteme. [Naruto] Uchiha Sasuke/Hyuuga Hinata. PG-13 #07**  
  
Los días de otoño eran para él un motivo de asco, ver a toda esa gente comprando regalos para navidad era por lo mas irritante, Sasuke miró con recelo a un hombre rechoncho, vestido de rojo y con una gran barba blanca ridícula, pasó de largo, evitando todo contacto con ese ser.  
  
Odiaba esas fechas, las odiaba con todo su ser, porque se sentía tan solo e incomprendido, porque no la tenía a ella a su lado. Entró a una cafetería, estaba repleta de gente alegre, parejas riendo y adolescentes charlando, quiso darse la vuelta y marcharse, pero la voz de ella le hizo detenerse.  
  
"Bienvenido Señor Uchiha, ¿Qué se le apetece?"  
  
Siendo de la familia en la que venía, el temer a un rechazo era estúpido.  
  
"Miénteme"   
  
La chica lo miró con duda en sus ojos.  
  
"Dime que soy el único hombre en el que piensas, miénteme y dime que no tienes a nadie"  
  
Simples palabras para no sentirse solo en esas fechas, palabras que quería que fueran verdaderas.

 


End file.
